A software failure at a low recall ratio is often dealt with by obtaining a software processing log. The processing log is conventionally obtained by correcting an application software module and adding a processing log obtaining routine. The method which requires correction of application software such as embedding of a log obtaining code complicates a correction process.
Against this background, there is proposed a method capable of obtaining a processing log by providing a log obtaining module without performing any complicated correction of application software itself (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-38311). In software divided into a plurality of modules, the log obtaining module mediates a call for a function present in a given module from a module corresponding to application software, and obtains a processing log in the given module which responds to the call.
Log obtaining software for obtaining the log of processing in a predetermined application (application whose log is to be obtained) requires initialization processing in order to analyze an information setting file for defining function information of the application. Initialization processing corresponds to either an STA (Single Thread Apartment) or MTA (Multi Thread Apartment) operation condition.
When the application whose log is to be obtained is to perform initialization processing according to initialization processing by the log obtaining software, initialization processing by the application may fail because initialization processing by the log obtaining software has already been done. In order to prevent any failure in initialization processing, it must be set in the log obtaining software which of the STA and MTA operation conditions corresponds to initialization processing performed by the application. In addition, the log obtaining software must execute initialization processing identical to setting contents.
In order to provide the log obtaining software with settings of initialization processing performed by the application whose log is to be obtained, a user who tries to obtain the log must know the internal structure of the application. However, setting processing which requires preliminary knowledge is complicated for the user, and not all users have sufficient knowledge on the internal structure of the application. It is, therefore, difficult to reliably prevent a failure in initialization processing.